1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, various in-vehicle switching power supply devices used in hybrid cars, electric automobiles, or the like have been proposed and supplied for practical use. As a transformer used in these power supply devices, that using a coil board having a winding pattern is known.
Since many heating elements such as the coil board that become high in temperature at the time of operation are provided in a power supply device, various structures for releasing heat from the heating elements have been considered. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H9-232488 shows a structure in which a heat conducting member and a heat pipe are thermally connected to a board with a heating element mounted thereon on the surface on the opposite side of the mounting surface to release heat therethrough to a heat-releasing member.